regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Demon's Run: Episode 3
Recap 7th May, 1512 The Cleric of Sayor, Zweihard Blacksteel, leads a group of Dwarves to defend one of the Crystals. Int he distance the army of Demons is spotted and the Dwarves move into defensive position. The Thungs are the first to close the gap with the demon dogs charging in. Binky & Zweihard form a shield wall as most of the other dwarves get ready to attack with their polearms. Brimstone is up on the ruined tower fires a mithril bolt into a Gate Breaker. The dwarves on the ground cut down the Thungs as they approach the shield wall. The Gate Breakers approach the Shield Wall. The battle begins when the Demons Amry is re spotting outside the ruins down on the lowlands. Zweihard Blacksteel casts Stoneskin on himself and Binky. The Thungs move in first, closeing in close with the ruins. Behind them are the Gate Breakers and a Commander Demon. Sigmund gets turned to stone with the Gate Breaker breath attack. Toadies start to catch up and reach the front lines. A group of warrior demons could around to the flank to climb the side natural wall before the fortress. Zweihard casts "Soften Earth and Stone" to slow them down. The dwarves continue to fight off the Demons, holding the line. Brimstone defends the southern buff while everyone is at the opening at the ramp. Zweihard casts soften "Soften Earth and Stone" again to cause an avalanche the bluff in the SE on top of several warrior demons. The Demons then use this avalanche as a new ramp and climb up the bluff using it. Eventually the Warrior Demons scale the buff and get to the walls of the ruined keep. Horstag slays the last Gate Breaker. The party fall back towards the keep itself. The Commander Demon casts a Lance of Disruption at Redbeard and the ruined wall of keep around him. The party hold off the Demons from entering the south of the keep as Demons climb into the Courtyard of the Keep from the East. The Comamnder Demon casts Fear, hitting Redbeard & Brimstone. Several Demons try to enter the keep by the back entrance and they get tripped over by the tripwire spell. Zweihard casts Protection from Good & Evil on himself so the Demons can't hit him. The Commander Demon then casts Dispel Magic at Zweihard but it doesn't work. The Demons close in around the inner-keep where the party are holding up. Zweihard defends the back door and gets cut appart by demons to death. The fighting moves around the crystal itself as the demons close in. The Commander Fire throws a fire at Binky, killing him. Toadie Demons try to grab onto the 3 surviving dwarves, Sigmund, Redbeard & Brimstone, as the Commander Demon and the Warrior Demons attack. Brimstone withdrawls over the barrier to damage the Toadies holding on to him. Sigmund gets killed as well. Redbeard charges the Commander and kills him. 2 Warrior Demons and a few toadies are left. Redbeard & Brimstone kill several toadies as they fight off the Warrior Demons. A warrior knocks Brimstone unconscious. Redbeard takes out the last demons. He then stablises Brimstone. Redbeard & Brimstone are the only survivors and the Crystal was down to 4 HP. Category:Demon's Run Episodes